


Never Knew

by 0_ThatGayGoth_0



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Gem Fusion, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Held Down, Lust, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_ThatGayGoth_0/pseuds/0_ThatGayGoth_0
Summary: Connie was late to training. She was never late to training... She felt... Off... She assured Steven she was fine, & Steven chose to believe her. When they fused for training to fight pearl... Something was definitely off...This is pre Diamond Days! Idk where pre Diamond Days, but it's somewhere :/Heed the tags & warnings! This fic is gonna get dark.I'm bad at writing fics! Please tell me if there's any tags I need to add!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Pearl, Connie Maheswaran/Pearl/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Stevonnie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Never Knew

Connie was late to training... She was never late to training. She especially was never 5 minutes late to training, if anything, she was always 5 minutes early. Steven was worried about her, she wasn't answering the phone. What if she was hurt? He sat at the couch, his leg tapping nervously, one hand over his mouth. He heard quick footsteps. Steven stood up quickly as Connie burst through the door, "Sorry I'm late!" She yelled, out of breath, "I was... In... The middle of something..." She gasped for breath in-between words, her face red. "Connie!" Steven exclaimed, "It's fine, I'm just glad you're here," he assured her. "Yeah, me too," Connie said back. Even though Connie was no longer out of breath, her face was still red. Steven started walking to the warp pad and gestured for Connie to follow, "Come on! Pearls been getting ready for us for a while now!" Connie hesitated for a second longer than necessary, "Um, coming!" she said as she adjusted the sword on her back and stepped on the warp pad with Steven.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to update regularly but I can't make any promises.


End file.
